Supernaturally Challenged
by Vienna Warren
Summary: A couple of fics put together by my friend Kacee and I (based off a fanfiction challenge). We hope you enjoy these stories! Read and review because we love feedback!
1. Chapter 1: Drink

Author's Note: Hey guys! This one was written by my fellow Supernaturalist, Kacee, so from now on, at the end of the fic I'll either write ~Kacee if she wrote it or ~Vienna if I wrote it! Thanks! R&R!

Characters/Pairings: Dean/Castiel (Destiel)  
Universe: Canon (pretty much)  
Rating: K  
Summary: Dean and Cas go out for a drink.  
Word Count: 381

**01. Drink**

A subtle breeze blew across the old Nevada road as a black '67 Impala pulled into a parking space. A man with a brown leather jacket stepped out of the car and looked at the battered up sign. In bright red letters it read "Lucky's Bar and Theatre".

"Why are we at a a bar again Dean?" the man's companion asked, brushing off his trench coat.

"Because Cas I've had a long day of almost getting killed. Besides, we leave in the morning and Sam's already asleep." Dean replied softly.

Once inside, the two men walked towards the bar. Dean winced while sitting down; he had probably sprained something while wrestling a knife away from that demon. "I'll have three cheeseburgers, please." Cas told the older man washing glasses behind the counter.

"Two scotches over here!" Dean yelled out in hopes of drowning out Cas' request. As the bartender poured the drinks, Dean leaned over to Cas and whispered, "Cas, not every place we go to is going to have burgers."

"... well they should." Cas complained. By leaning over to Dean, he could just smell a hint of cologne. _Why is Dean wearing cologne? And how come he is blushing?_ Cas asked himself. _Oh right, he did that whenever they were close like this. Was this the right time for a hug? Perhaps a kiss? That's what people do to show they like each other right?_

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Is there a reason you're staring at me like that?" Just then the classic "Single Ladies" by Beyonce came on over the speakers. Dean looked away, still a bit flustered. Cas then decided it was time to act. He pulled out the golden ring he saw in the bookstore labeled "LOTR Replica Ring" from his pocket and gently set it in Dean's palm. His hand became slightly sweaty as he looked the ring over. "C-cas? What's this?" Dean muttered out, knowing all too well the troubles this ring had caused.

"The song said so" Cas replied calmly. He examined the ring closely, and then slid it on his finger as two glasses of scotch slid his way. He grabbed a napkin from under one and placed it around Cas' fingers like a ring. A big, poofy, white one made of napkin, anyway.

~Kacee


	2. Chapter 2: Speakers

Author's Note: Alright, whatever! So Kacee's just doing the odd chapter's and I'm doing the evens. Here we go.

Characters/Pairings: Dean/Castiel (Destiel)  
Universe: Canon (pretty much)  
Rating: K  
Summary: Dean and Cas reminisce with Bobby's old vinyl records.  
Word Count: 429

**02. Speakers**

Castiel sighed for the millionth time as he sat next to Dean Winchester. They were both on the couch, watching old re-runs of "I Love Lucy" on Netflix. Dean laughed.

"Oh god, I love this part. Y'know, when Lucy and Ethel are stuffin' those chocolates in their mouths? HAHA!" he doubled over in a fit of giggles. Cas sighed again.

"What is it?" Dean asked, curious. He had noticed Cas had been sighing for quite some time now. "Somethin' you need?"

"Yes, actually." Castiel said flatly. "I have a strange... what's that word?"

"Habit? Haircut? Pie?" the hunter suggested. Cas waved the words off. "No, no... I have a strange... craving! Yes, that is the word."

"A craving?" Dean raised an eyebrow and paused the episode.

"Precisely."

"For?"

"Glenn Miller." Cas told him. Dean cracked a grin. "You mean the 1945 hot shot?"

"Yes. The... '1945 hot shot'."

Dean hopped off the couch. "You're in luck. Dad left me his old record player and I think Bobby actually has some vinyl."

He returned quickly, placing the record in and cautiously lowering the needle onto it. Soon, "Moonlight Serenade" eased it's way through the air. Castiel smiled. "Lovely, isn't it?"

Dean, fearing a chick-flick moment, grunted. Cas cleared his throat gruffly and stared at him.

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

"Dean. Would you like to dance with me?" Castiel inquired, tilting his head.

"Um, no thanks."

"Dean, please."

"No." Dean shot back.

"Please?"

"I said no." Dean snapped.

"Dean! Please! Please! I really would like this opportunity." Castiel gave him his best puppy dog eyes. The hunter through up his hands. "Fine."

They both stood up awkwardly. Castiel put his hands on Dean's waist. Dean looked up at the ceiling and placed his own hands on Cas' back. Soon, they were swaying to the music.

"What the hell?" a voice exclaimed. It was Sam. Seeing his younger brother, Dean leaped backward from Castiel.

"What's wrong, Dean? Did I do something wrong?" Cas asked. Sam clapped his hands together, chuckling. He wiped a tear from his eye.

"Bobby! Bobby! You g-g-gotta come s-see this!" he managed in between laughs.

"Shut up, Sam! Cas was just-"

"Showing you how to dance?" Sam supplied for him.

"Yeah. I mean no! He was-"

"Busy being your romantic lover?"

"NO!" Dean yelled, just as the song came to a stop.

"I thought it was nice." Castiel said quietly, looking down at his shoes.

"Was that "Moonlight Serenade" I just heard?" Bobby questioned, walking into the small living room. This time, it was Dean who sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Picture Frame

Author's Note: There's a slight warning for angsty stuff and it's a death!fic so it's sad... ((Thanks a lot, Kacee! Haha!))

Characters/Pairing: Castiel (essentially Sam and Dean)  
Universe: AU  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Castiel remembering Dean and Sam's death.  
Word Count: 311

**03. Picture Frame**

A man walks up to a dusty picture frame hanging on the wall. He sighs, remembering the day the picture was taken. It was maybe... seven? Eight years? Perhaps nine since it took place, but he still fondly remembered everything like it was a near few hours. His long brown trench coat shuffled across the floor as he retold himself the story of the day he was married. To his amazing husband, Dean Winchester. After about six years of hunting demons and stopping the apocalypse, they had confessed their love for each other. The day of their marriage was one of the absolute best for Castiel, having seen his beautiful husband shine like he'd never seen. A genuine smile always on his face. His best... and last day. Cas felt something wet on his cheek.

The day after the wedding there was a tip of a demonic possession, so Sam decided to check it out. Unfortunately, he had called Dean, reluctantly saying he needed help. When Dean and Cas arrived at the scene they were both very shocked to see Sam, standing in the middle of the room, his shirt soaked with blood. He removed his shirt to show a section of skin that had been deliberately pulled off. The part of his chest where he got his tattoo. The newly weds looked on in terror as Sam's eyes turned pitch black and his grin turned something evil. What happened next Castiel could only try to block out, but still he remembered the screams of pain and pleading. He knew how hard he tried to save them both, only ending up with nobody left. His last moments with this husband were spent trying to hold his organs inside. The demon was brutally smited, but only after he had murdered the two brothers and almost their guardian angel, who couldn't save them this time.


	4. Chapter 4: Magazine

Characters/Pairings: Castiel/Dean (Destiel)  
Universe: Canon (I'm sure of it)  
Rating: K  
Summary: Castiel learns something about Dean that he never knew before.  
Word Count: 195

**04. Magazine**

"Dean. I love what you've done to the place." Castiel gestured to the room. It was empty save for a small bed and a closet.

"Thanks. Now can we meet Sam for lunch? I'm starved." Dean Winchester said.

"I want to see the rest of your room. Surely, this can't be all. What's in the closet?" Cas asked curiously.

"Nothing, really just-"

But it was too late. Castiel had already opened the door. He was immediately hit with no less than a flood of magazines. The mags poured out of the doors much like water rushing out of a storm drain. They hit Cas square in the chest and soon he was struggling to get up. Dean located an arm and grabbed.

"What," Cas panted, "are all these?"

"Um. Um. Um. Issues of Doctor Who: Insider." Dean muttered.

"Why does that man have a green flashlight?" Cas inquired, tilting his head.

"It's a sonic screwdriver, Cas!" Dean threw up his hands. "Duh."

"Dean, sometimes I fail to understand why you enjoy these things." Castiel tossed up an issue and watched it fall back to the ground.

"Hey, careful with that! That was a special edition!"


	5. Chapter 5: Letters

Characters/Pairings: Sam, Dean (Indirect Destiel)  
Universe: Canon (could be)  
Rating: K+  
Summary: Sam stumbles upon something very private.  
Word Count: 135

**05. Letters**

As Sam looked through the back of the Impala for a flask of holy water, he noticed a compartment he hadn't seen before. As he inspected the hatch, he noticed small a small piece of paper sticking out. Click. The door opened and he peered inside.

"Sammy? What's taking so long?! Can't find any?" Dean yelled form the doorway of the abandoned hotel. No response Then suddenly, laughter. Dean jogged over to where his brother was now wheezing. "Dean... O-oh my god; you're classic!" Sam stuttered out. Dean, confused, looked over to what exactly had sent his brother into a giggling fit. In his hand were all the love letters Dean had written to Cas, but had just stuffed in the back of his baby.

"Son of a bitch!" He finally muttered.

"Calm down.. C-Casanova!" Sam whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Coins

Category: Wee!chesters  
Characters/Pairings: Sam, Dean  
Universe: Canon (in the past)  
Rating: K  
Summary: Dean goes fishing for loose change.  
Word Count: 125

**06. Coins**

A little boy stumbled after his big brother. "Dean!" he cried, arms outstretched. The older brother turned around. "Not now, Sammy. Dad'll be back in a second!" he put his finger to his mouth and shushed the impatient four year old. Dean Winchester dipped his hand into the local fountain, fishing for change. Being so young, he did not fully register this as being "illegal".

"Deannnnn!" Sam whined for attention. As Dean was pocketing more wet coins, Sam put a small hand on the edge of the fountain and accidentally tumbled in. All Dean heard was a single yelp and splash and he realised what had happened. "Sammy!" he yelled, immediately grasping his little sibling in his arms. Sam shivered and coughed. "Sam..." Dean sighed.


	7. Chapter 7: Destiny

Category: Crossover (SuperWhoLock)  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Cas, The Doctor, Sherlock, John  
Universe: AU  
Rating: K  
Summary: Dean and Cas meet up with The Doctor, Sherlock and John  
Word Count: 278

**07. Destiny**

As the long, black, demonic figure rolled off the side of the mountain, the six men looked at each other in admiration. Well, all except for Sherlock, who was having a panic attack not knowing what was and wasn't real. As his companion John Watson tried to help him up, The Doctor looked over Castiel curiously. "So from what I've gathered, there actually is a race of angels that takes vessels from willing participants? Oh, wow! That's cool! I like your trench coat too. You know I used to wear one but then I found this bow-tie. Bow-ties are very cool, you know."

"Alrighty then." Dean interrupted, "I know it's cool that we have an angel and you're a timelord and that's SHERLOCK HOLMES, but how do we all get back to our uh... own dimensions?"

"Easily done Dean." Castiel stated. "All we must do is take a ride in this man's ship and he can transport us to our own times. I like to think of it as destiny."

"Actually it's a fixed point in time. Instead of reading about Holmes and Watson in one dimension, they're real people. In one, the Winchesters fight off monsters while in another, they're in normal boring adult jobs. Blech." The Doctor said.

"Okay then, how do we work with this... er..." John started.

"Destiny."

"Fixed point."

"Destiny!" Castiel said loudly.

"Fixed point in time!" The Doctor said louder.

"Destiny!"

"Fixed Point!"

"DESTINY!"

"FIXED POINT!"

"Sonofabitch CAS CALM DOWN AND LET HIM TAKE US HOME HE'S OUR ONLY RIDE!" Dean shouted.

As the doctor unlocked his TARDIS happily, the angel huffed and walked in. The rest of the gang soon followed.


	8. Chapter 8: Lucky

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who's been reading! It means a lot to us!

Category: Wee!chesters  
Characters/Pairings: Sam, Dean  
Universe: Canon (ish)  
Rating: K  
Summary: Little!Sam gives Little!Dean a "four leaf clover".  
Word Count: 143

**08. Lucky**

"Here you go, Dean! It's a four leaf clover! It'll make us lucky!" five-year-old Sam Winchester tugged on the sleeve of his older brother, Dean. The older boy shrugged him off. "Sam, quit pulling on my clothes!" Leaning in, he inspected the 'four leaf clover'. "Sam! This is just a three leaf clover with a fourth leaf taped on to it." Dean rolled his eyes. "It's not real." he plucked the clover out of his baby brother's tiny hands and tossed it. "Dean!" the little boy squealed. His eyes brimmed with tears. "Th-that would've made us lucky, D-D-Dean. I m-made it for you." his lower lip quivered and a tear ran down his cheek. Dean, feeling guilty for making his baby brother cry, hugged him. "Sammy, we don't need four leaf clovers to make us lucky! Dad protects us and I do too!"


	9. Chapter 9: 60's

Category: Family (sad!Impala)

Characters/Pairings: Impala, John, Mary, Dean, Sam

Universe: Canon (I guess)

Rating: K

Summary: The Impala reminisces about the "good ole days".

Word Count: 213

**09. 60's**

A lot of people seem to think that the 60's were full of all the great times. Love and peace were in the air but as soon as the 70's hit, it wasn't quite the high life anymore. I like to think of the 70's as my favourite decade though. 1973 was the best; that's the year I met John and Mary. Each had their own baggage they had to carry but I was happy to carry it for them. John kept me well, so I did the same for him. Through all the times, the good and bad. Through Mary passing, through the huntings and through the rather emotional key exchange. I liked Dean a lot. Sam too, but I don't think he could ever love me as much as Dean could. I feel bad that they have to stop and fix me up every once and a while, but I keep them on the right road. Besides, family's the most important thing right?

That's why I'm staying right here on this old dirt road. To be here for the boys and their angel for when they come back. It's been a little while since they left, but they'll be back. They're always back. Dean would never leave me out here forever.


	10. Chapter 10: Novel

Category: Gen  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Castiel (not necessarily Destiel)  
Universe: Canon-ish  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 92

**10. Novel**

"I'm reading Harry Potter!" Castiel announced to Dean, pride laced in his voice. A memory flashed in Dean's mind before he could respond.

"What are you reading, Dean?"

"I'm just reading the Bible. It's pretty interesting so far. I think-"

"Jesus dies." Castiel stated flatly. Dean huffed. "Really Cas? Really?"

"Oh, by the way, Harry's a wizard and he kills Voldemort." Dean piped up. Castiel threw his hands up in the air. Dean winked at him.


	11. Chapter 11: Hipster

Category: Pre-slash  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Castiel (Destiel)  
Universe: AU  
Rating: K  
Summary: Dean is a hipster with glasses working in a Starbucks.  
Word Count: 273

**11. Hipster**

As a man with a long trench coat walked through the warm doors of the local Starbucks, the one behind the counter yelled, "Caramel cappuccino's done for a mister... Thomas! Come again soon sir! Alrighty then, sorry about that pal, what can I get'cha?" the dark-haired hunk asked. "Uhh... can I get a... blonde roast with cream... Dean?" he said, noticing the green and white name tag pinned to his apron.

"Sure thing bud, who for?"

"Castiel."

"Okkkaay, coming right up Castiel, it'll be $3.50."

As Cas waited for his drink, he couldn't help but notice Dean's thick rimmed glasses shielding his beautiful eyes. "So strange..." he thought. "All the people with the best eyes have eyesight issues..."

Dean looked up to notice the man staring at him. Finishing his drink, he set it on the counter and shoved his glasses correctly on his nose. "And if you don't mind me asking... what's with the uh... wings?" Dean asked looking at Cas with slight confusion.

"My... wings?" Cas asked, imagining himself stretching out his feathered wings, jutting out from his back. Was Dean finally coming though? Was the spell finally wearing off? Will he remember?

"Yeah. Your wings. On that chain, looks cool man." Dean said, pointing to the angel wing necklace Cas was wearing around his neck.

"Oh... right. I uh... fly. These are my wings." He traced his fingers along the edge of the golden wings he wore. Once he got the Winchesters to come around again these would become his actual wings once again.

"Oh neat, so you're like a pilot, right?"

"Yeah, that's it." Cas said, slightly disappointed.


	12. Chapter 12: Assignment

Category: Teen!chesters  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Sam

Universe: Past  
Rating: K

Summary: Sam has a panic attack.

Warnings: Okay, it's a little angsty.

**12. Assignment**

Dean strolled past his brother's room. The kid was probably locked up doing some lame-ass nerd assignment or something. Suddenly, he stopped. A strange sound, almost like whimpering was coming from the bedroom. Dean backtracked and opened the door. "Sam? Sammy?"

Huddled in a tight ball in the corner of the room, was Sam Winchester. His older brother quickly ran over to him and placed his hand on Sam's bony shoulders. The younger boy's breaths were coming at a fast, irregular pace. Dean only knew this scenario too well: Sam was having a panic attack.

"Shh... breathe, Sammy." Dean whispered, rubbing his back comfortingly. Sam's panic attacks didn't come very often, but Dean knew nobody should have to suffer one of those alone.


	13. Chapter 13: Duel

Category: Teen!chesters  
Characters/Pairings: Dean, Sam  
Universe: Past fic  
Rating: K  
Word Count: 238

**13. Duel**

"Here's the Prisoner of Azkaban, Sam. It's due back in a week." a young Dean told his little brother, handing him the book. "Thanks man! Hey, odd question, but what's a big, cool guy like you doing reading Harry Potter?" the smaller one asked, taking the book eagerly.

"Stupid question dude, everyone loves Harry Potter. Doesn't matter if you're a nerd or cool guy."

"...Cool."

"Oh, and one more thing." Dean said excitedly as he stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"What is it? Did we get more juice?"

"...No. But you have to close your eyes and put your hands out and then you'll find out!" he said trying to keep a straight face.

As Sam obeyed, Dean placed a small wand in his brothers hands, whittled from an old dead tree outside their hotel room. Their dad had given Dean his first knife right before he left. Sure, it was a swiss army knife, but it was still great; could open cans too.

"Dean! Oh my god thank you!" Sam squealed as he jumped up and tackled his brother. "Sure thing Sammy. It's made of phoenix feathers and something else I forgot. You'll figure it out though."

"Dean. You know what we should do!?"

"What?"

"_Duel_." Sam said with a childish gleam in his eye

As Dean pulled out his own wand he pointed it at his brother and shared that same glint.


End file.
